marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Calvin Rankin (Earth-616)/Gallery
Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 19 0002.jpg|Worn out using his new mutant abilities Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 19 0001.jpg|His father's machine Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) and Theodore Roberts (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 26 0001.jpg|Meeting Jean again after having his memories erased Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 27 0001.jpg|Being used by the Puppet Master Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 27 0002.jpg|Taking on the X-Men Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 27 0003.jpg|Thrilled he was able to take out the entire team Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 27 0004.jpg|Feeling guilty Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 28 0002.jpg|Taking out the Ogre Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 28 0001.jpg|Mimicking Banshee's ability Hulk and Wolverine Incredible Hulk Vol 1 161 page 12 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Explaining his out-of-control powers to Vera and Hank Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 14 page 04 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Original Book of the Dead Handbook Entry Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 2 18 page 46 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Reprized, full, second Book of the Dead Handbook Entry Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 2 18 0001.jpg|Cleaned-up version of the previous image Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 59 001.jpg Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 59 page 06 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Recanting his history Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 59 page 08 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Finishing his history Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 61 page 10 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Learning Zen Meditation from Wolverine X-Force X-Force Vol 1 45 page 21 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|First encounters X-Force X-Force Vol 1 46 page 05 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Somehow missing his face... X-Force Vol 1 46 page 07 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Fighting X-Force X-Force Vol 1 52 page 17 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Working for Onslaught (Psychic Entity) (Earth-616) X-Force Vol 1 65 page 18 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Attacking Risque Excalibur Excalibur Vol 1 122 page 21 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Imprisoned by Operation: Zero Tolerance Excalibur Vol 1 123 page 05 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Mistakenly fighting Excalibur Calvin Rankin (Earth-616), Warlock (Technarch) (Earth-616), Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) and Brian Braddock (Earth-616) from Excalibur Vol 1 124 001.jpg|Trying to get used to being a part of Excalibur Excalibur Vol 1 124 page 23 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Getting hit on by Captain U.K. The Brotherhood Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 363 page 17 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Rejoined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 364 page 06 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Helping the X-Men fight Cerebro X-51 Vol 1 1 page 03 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Working for Mystique's Brotherhood team X-51 Vol 1 1 page 12 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Attempting to recover X-51's head X-51 Vol 1 2 page 07 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Attacking X-51 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 379 page 19 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Losing his powers due to the High Evolutionary Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 1 X-Men page 52 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|X-Men Encyclopedia Entry Thunderbolts Thunderbolts Vol 1 103 page 21 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Imprisoned by the Thunderbolts (note that he suddenly has Nightcrawler's toes again) Dark X-Men Dark X-Men The Beginning Vol 1 1 page 6 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Digging himself out of his father's cave Dark X-Men The Beginning Vol 1 1 page 19 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|When Moira diagnosed him as Bipolar (during his time with Excalibur) Dark X-Men The Beginning Vol 1 1 page 20 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Recounting his history again Dark X-Men The Beginning Vol 1 1 page 21 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Understanding his disability Dark X-Men The Beginning Vol 1 1 page 23 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Remembering the Hulk, Wolverine, and his drug habit Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 513 page 11 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Obviously troubled Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 513 page 23 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Taking orders from Emma Frost X-Men (Osborn) (Earth-616) from Dark Avengers Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|With the other members of the Dark X-Men Dark Avengers Vol 1 7 page 12 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|New Costume Dark Avengers Vol 1 7 page 18 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 514 page 11 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| X-Men (Osborn) (Earth-616) from Dark Avengers Vol 1 8 0001.jpg| Dark Avengers Vol 1 8 page 08 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark Avengers Vol 1 8 page 21 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Betrayed by Emma and Namor Dark Avengers Uncanny X-Men Exodus Vol 1 1 page 17 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Fighting Iceman again after so many years, being taken out by the New X-Men Dark X-Men Vol 1 1 page 05 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 1 page 14 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 1 page 15 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|A horrible vision of his possible future (with Vera) Dark X-Men Vol 1 1 page 17 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 1 page 18 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Amped up on an experimental drug from Dark Beast Dark X-Men Vol 1 2 page 10 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 2 page 20 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 3 page 06 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 3 page 14 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Saving X-Man from Hawkeye (Bullseye) Dark X-Men Vol 1 3 page 15 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|X-Man teaching Calvin how to use his precognitive abilities Dark X-Men Vol 1 4 page 13 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 5 page 22 Calvin Rankin (Earth-616).jpg|Back to therapy Dark X-Men Fallout Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 264.jpg|Addressing Weapon Omega's power surge Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) and Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 275.jpg|Mimic and Rogue Calvin Rankin (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 300 002.jpg|Mimic and Emma Frost Covers X-Men Vol 1 19.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 27.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 28.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 29.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 69.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 75.jpg| X-Force Vol 1 46.jpg| Excalibur Vol 1 123.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 363.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 513.jpg| Dark X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg| | SeeAlso = }}